Sorte ou azar?
by May Pattz
Summary: Eles não se suportam,porém tudo poderá mudar quando os dois se vem perdidos no meio do nada.Será que o amor falará mais alto?
1. Chapter 1

Azar ou sorte?

-Alice eu não vou nesse acampamento nem morta!-disse eu para minha melhor amiga.

-Vamos Bellinha larga a mão de ser chata!-disse Alice me olhando como se fosse o gato de botas (**N/A: **Eu adoro ele). Como ela sabe que eu não resisto a esses olhos de pidão?Simplesmente ela me conhecia desde criança!

Alice e eu nos conhecemos no jardim da infância, ela era tão fofinha!Alice tinha os cabelos pretos repicados, seus olhos eram verdes, magra e era bem pequena. Nos tornamos inseparáveis desde então,eu sou sua Barbie predileta!Alice tinha um irmão chamado Emmett, ele também é meu melhor amigo. Emmett era igualmente bonito como Alice,tinha cabelos castanhos escuros,olhos verdes,alto e era super musculoso.E também tinha Edward que era gêmeo de Alice,ele tinha cabelos acobreados,olhos verdes,alto,um pouco musculoso e me odiava com todas as forças do seu ser!

O porquê de Edward me odiar?Porque quando ele tentou me beijar a força, eu joguei refrigerante em sua cara e o chamei de Idiota na frente de todo mundo. Vê se pode só porque é popular pode me beijar a força,claro que nã Marie Swan não é como suas amiguinhas fáceis.

-Por favorzinho?-disse Alice com seus olhinhos brilhantes.

-Ta bom Alice eu vou!Pare de me chamar de Bellinha. -disse para Alice ao mesmo tempo que ela me abraçava.

-Bellinha eu te adoro!-Será que ela é surda?Acabei de falar para ela parar de me chamar de Bellinha!

-Só espero que esse acampamento seje bom, porque senão você está ferrada Alice!-disse para ela

-//-

2 semanas depois...

Alice me paga!Por culpa dela eu vim parar nesse fim de mundo, merda. Meu pais podiam dizer para ela que necessitavam de mim em Forks,para umas férias em famí fizeram isso?Não simplesmente me deixaram ir, nem se importaram com o preço do acampamento!

Onde eu estou agora?Bom, eu estou dentro de uma caverna pressa com o meu pior inimigo no meio do nada. Como eu vim parar aqui?Por culpa de uma brincadeira noturna. Os monitores do acampamento organizaram uma brincadeira de caça ao tesouro no escuro,obviamente que estávamos com lanterna,mas para uma pessoa que nem numa superfície consegue andar sem cair a lanterna não iria adiantar muito.A primeira fase da brincadeira foi fácil,nós só tivemos que pegar alguns tesouros que estavam escondidos nos dormitórios.

Na segunda fase os monitores escolheram duplas.

**Flashback on***

-Alice você vai ser a dupla de Jasper. -disse o monitor deixando Alice feliz

-Jéssica você vai ser a dupla de Mike. -disse o monitor para a Jéssica

-Rosalie você vai ser dupla de Emmett. -continuou o monitor.-Angela você vai ser a dupla com Ben –disse o monitor.

Só haviam sobrado eu, Tyler, Lauren e Edward. Merda preferia mil vezes o Tyler do que Edward.

-Lauren você vai fazer dupla com o Tyler - disse o monitor. -E você Bella vai ser a dupla de Edward.

Merda eu devo ter atirado pedra na cruz!Merda!

**Flashback off***

Eu estava nervosa andava de um lado pra o outro dentro da caverna, até que o energúmeno que estava comigo começou a reclamar.

-Não pode nem mais andar é?-perguntei seca.

-Não!Você está me irritando andando de um lado para o outro!-disse Edward bravo.

-Eu adoro te ver a assim. -falei em tom de deboche,só que energúmeno entendeu tudo errado

-Eu sei que você me ama, Bellinha. -disse Edward se aproximando cada vez mais da minha boca.

-Seu idiota eu estou falando que adoro te irritar, não que eu gosto de você!-disse o empurrando, para ele cair. Quando ele cai segurou minha mão fazendo com que eu caísse em cima dele.

* * *

**Eai gente,continuo ou não?**

**Beijinhos sabor sangue em todos! **

**Quer ver uma criança feliz?Aperte o botãozinho verde ai em baixo.**

** lll**

** lll**

** lllllllllllllllllll**

** lll**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Oi flowers, Feliz Ano novo atrasado. Bom o capítulo a seguir é o Pov do Edward desde de o dia que ele decidiu ir no acampamento,até a parte em que ele se perde com a Bella.**

**Edward Pov**

Tinha que ser a Alice para me forçar a ir num acampamento no meio do nada, tudo bem eu adorava fazer trilha de vez enquando, mas é muito diferente do que passar 2messes no meio do mato e ter que agüentar aqueles pernilongos te comendo vivo.

Pra piorar a amiguinha da minha irmã Isabella sou chata Swan ia nesse acampamento, eu devo ter grudado chiclete na cruz só pode ser, ta eu assumo eu só não suportava a amiguinha da minha irmã porque ela não quis me beijar e além de me dar um fora ainda derrubou refrigerante em mim é me chamou de idiota na frente de todo mundo.

Devo admitir Bella Swan era realmente bonita, o único problema dela era que ela se fazia de difícil, francamente quem em sã consciência iria dar um fora num cara como eu?Ao contrario das outras meninas a Bella sempre me rejeitou, na verdade ele mal olhava na minha cara.

O nosso ódio era mutuo, Bella me odiaria até o fim de sua vida e eu odiaria Bella até o fim da minha. Quem aquela garota pensa que é para rejeitar Edward Masen Cullen?Qualquer garota se ajoelharia aos meus pés para ter um mínimo de atenção, mas Bella simplesmente fingia que eu não existia.

-\\-

**2 semanas depois...**

Eu vou matar a idiota da minha irmã!Ela vai se ver que o povo lá de cima não gosta de mim,onde eu estou agora?Simplesmente perdido no meio de uma caverna que se localiza exatamente no meio do nada.

Como eu vim parar aqui?Por culpa de uma infeliz brincadeira monitores organizam uma brincadeira noturna de caça ao tesouro,existe brincadeira mais estúpida?Não,mas até que a primeira fase da brincadeirinha foi legal,só tivemos que pegar alguns tesouros que estavam escondidos nos dormitó segunda fase os monitores escolheram duplas e como eu sou muito sortudo...

**Flashback on***

-Alice você vai ser a dupla de Jasper. -disse o monitor deixando Alice feliz

-Jéssica você vai ser a dupla de Mike. -disse o monitor para a Jéssica

-Rosalie você vai ser dupla de Emmett. -continuou o monitor.-Angela você vai ser a dupla com Ben –disse o monitor.

Só haviam sobrado eu, Tyler, Lauren e Bella Merda preferia mil vezes a Lauren do que Bella.

-Lauren você vai fazer dupla com o Tyler - disse o monitor. -E você Bella vai ser a dupla de Edward.

Merda eu devo ter atirado pedra na cruz!Merda!

**Flashback off***

Bella estava nervosa andava de um lado pro outro da caverna,aquilo já estava me irritando não aguentava mais,tinha que pedir pra ela parar.

-Para de andar assim!-disse para ela.

-Não pode nem mais andar é?-perguntou ela seca.

-Não!Você está me irritando andando de um lado para o outro!-disse bravo.

-Eu adoro te ver a assim.-disse ão ela gostava de me ver irritado ?

-Eu sei que você me ama, Bellinha.-disse me aproximando de sua boca.

-Seu idiota eu estou falando que adoro te irritar, não que eu gosto de você!-disse ela me empurrando,antes que eu pudesse cair a segurei pelo braço fazendo com que ela caísse em cima de mim.

* * *

**N/A:**Bom espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo,o terceiro capítulo vai ter dois POVs sobre o que aconteceu depois dessa á que irá ter beijo?ou Será que não?Prometo postar rapidinho o terceiro capítulo se receber reviews fofas e (da autora lokinha aqui)

**Agradecimentos **

**raay:**Obrigada pela review florzinho,espero que você goste desse capí

**Bia B M:**Obrigada pela review florzinha,espero que você curta esse capí.

**pequena:**Obrigada pela review florzinha,espero que você goste desse capí.

**cellycullen:**Obrigada pela review florzinha,por favor não se mate com a faca da que tenha gostado desse capí.

**N Jane:**Obrigada pela review gêmea,vou ter que prolongar a sua ansiedade um

* * *

Quer fazer uma criança feliz?Aperte o botãozinho verde ai embaixo,prometo que ele não e vários Beijinhos(**N/A:**Se eu tivesse caido em cima de Edward, prefiro não comentar)


	3. Chapter 3

-Edward me solta!-disse para ele que me olhava com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

-Bella por que você me odeia tanto?-perguntou ele sem me soltar.

-Deixa pensar, eu te odeio porque você é: egocêntrico, galinha e um completo i. -Edward não deixou eu terminar ele simplesmente me beijou,o beijo dele era a melhor coisa do mundo ele era doce e suave não parecia nada com o Edward idiota que eu conhecia.

O que está acontecendo comigo?Eu não podia corresponder a esse beijo, eu não posso corresponder, mas ele beija tão bem que é até pecado não corresponder. Aos poucos o beijo foi ficando cada vez mas quente,nossas línguas estavam em perfeita sincronia,o ar estava começando a faltar mais eu não tinha coragem de me separar de seus lábios.

Bella você não pode estar beijando Edward Cullen, você o odeia, você não o suporta e o mais importante você não o ama!Eu tinha que parar esse beijo antes que eu me arrependesse depois e foi o que eu fiz, eu empurrei o Edward e comecei a correr pra fora da caverna, sem olhar para trás nenhuma vez.

Eu precisava pensar no que havia acontecido-eu sei que isso parecia meio infantil, mas eu sinceramente queria ter minha mãe aqui. Caraca como estou sentindo falta dos meus pais, eu to agindo como uma criança ,eu sei.

Caminhei até uma rocha que parecia uma cadeira, me sentei nela e fiquei alguns minutos apreciando a mata fechada, escutei barulho de passos na grama molhada.

-Linda visão né?-perguntou aquela voz aveludada que eu já estava acostumada a escutar.

-Me deixa em paz Edward!-disse enquanto descia da pedra.

-Espera Bella eu preciso conversar com você. -disse Edward enquanto segurava meu braço.

-Você já não conseguiu o que você queria, pode ir contar para seus escravos agora!-disse totalmente irritada.

-Bella eu não sou tão ridículo assim. -disse Edward sério.

-Jura?-falei com sarcasmo e rindo.

-Você não me conhece direito Bella, pare de julgar!-disse ele bravo.

-Edward eu não te conheço e nem quero conhecer depois do que aconteceu. -falei olhando nós seus olhos.

-Bella dá pra parar de ser infantil!Eu to tentando me acertar com você. -disse ele segurando o meu braço com mais força.

-Resolveu dar uma de bom moço agora Edward?-perguntei

-Esquece eu já vi que não da pra conversar com você!-disse Edward soltando meu braço e voltando pra caverna.

-Desculpa Edward e que você sempre me deu motivos para não confiar em você. -falei tentando alcançá-lo.

-Resolveu parar de ser infantil Swan?-disse ele me olhando com seus olhos esmeraldas

-Eu te pedi desculpas,mas se você quiser continuar sendo um idiota tudo bem.-disse e me virei para voltar para pedra.

-Bella espera!-disse ele.

-O que você quer Edward?-perguntei.

-Me desculpa pelo que fiz na caverna,eu realmente não queria te forçar a me beijar.-disse Edward com a expressão de quem pede assim eu não queria te forçar a me beijar?Você é idiota ou o que? Eu também correspondi o beijo!

-Tudo eu te desculpo e você me desculpa por eu ter bancado a criança infantil?-perguntei virando-me pra ele.

-Está desculpada,trégua?-perguntou ele estendendo a mão.

-Sim.-falei apertando sua mão.

Terceira pessoa

Bella e Edward assinaram uma trégua não apenas no físico mais também em seus corações,só que eles não sabiam que os seus destinos já estavam traçados.

Continua...

* * *

N/A: OI lindas,espero que vocês gostem desse capíções eu quero agradecer a todas que me adicionaram aos favoritos,nem sei como agradecer,eu fiquei tão feliz que pulei que nem a Alice durante uma hora e meia é sé isso pretendo escrever mais capítulos com muita comédia e romance especiais para vocêé o próximo capítulo,que para adiantar vai ter um POV Edward não demorar para postar,se eu receber bastante reviews fofas,mesmo que seja para dizer um simples "OI".Beijocas Até.(mil desculpas pelo capítulo pequeno,prometo que o outro vai ser maior)

**Agradecimentos Especiais:**

**Nay: **Flor obrigada pela review,eu espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo.

**juliana: **Obrigada flor,adorei sua espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo.

**Mariana:**Obrigada flor,adorei a espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo.

**Feh_Cullen:**Obrigada flor,adorei a o beijo flor e prometo que mais pra frente terá espero que tenha gostado do capítulo.

**N Jane:**Gêmea eu tive que provocar a ansiedade um pouquinho só,mas não valeu a pena esperar?Beijinho espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo.

**pequena:**Obrigada flor adorei a espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo.

* * *

**PS:**Se o Edward tivesse me beijado eu não iria correr não,pelo contrário eu iria me aproveitar da situaçã.

**Quer fazer uma criança feliz?Aperte o botãozinho sexy ai em baixo,ele não vai morder escreve um "OI",ou o que você achou do capítulo,ou dicas para os próximos capí da criança feliz(autora de vcs)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Edward Pov**

-Edward me solta!-disse ela furiosa.

-Bella por que você me odeia tanto?-perguntei tentando olhar nós seus olhos.

-Deixa pensar, eu te odeio porque você é: egocêntrico, galinha e um completo i. -não deixei ela terminar,colei meus lábios nos seus e a segurei com mais força.O que está acontecendo comigo?Como eu poderia beijar a menina que eu odeio?

O beijo de Bella era diferente de todas que eu já beijei, ele era doce e delicado. Os beijos de Tânia não chegavam nem aos pés do da Bella,mas isso está errado eu não posso forçar ela a me beijar,isso é contra tudo que meus pais me que parar esse beijo antes que eu me arrependa,mas eu não consigo ela beija muito bem é até pecado parar.

Estava ficando sem ar, mas não tinha coragem e nem vontade de acabar com aquele beijo,quando eu estava desistindo de pará-lo ,a Bella me empurrou e saiu correndo para fora da caverna. Quando ela saiu foi como se metade do meu coração tivesse sido levado para longe de mim,eu não podia perde-lá .

Não sei explicar, mas eu sinto uma vontade grande de protegê-la e como se ela fosse minha vida agora. Estou com medo desse sentimento tenho medo de sofrer,pois nunca me imaginei estando apaixonado por alguém,nunca desenvolvi tal sentimento com as minhas exs namoradas e agora ,do nada esse sentimento desabrocha no meu peito por uma pessoa que me odeia.

Tenho que procura-lá para pelos menos tentar conseguir sua amizade, porque o seu coração não tem nem chance, como ela disse eu sou um completo idiota. Tanto tempo tratando ela mal sem nem perceber que Bella era a dona do meu coração,como estou arrependido - se arrependimento matasse eu já estava morto.O que eu estou fazendo aqui sozinho nessa caverna?Eu tenho que ir atrás dela, não posso mais viver sem ela.

Sai da caverna e fui à procura de Bella, não precisei de muito tempo para achá-la, pois ela estava sentada em cima de uma pedra absorvida em seus pensamentos, então eu fui andando até ela e ela não olhou para mim nenhuma vez, merda ela devia estar mega brava comigo.

-Linda visão né?- eu sei essa foi a coisa mais estúpida que já falei.

-Me deixa em paz Edward! -se antes eu achava que ela estava brava comigo agora eu tinha certeza. Ela desceu da pedra e eu segurei seu braço.

-Espera Bella eu preciso conversar com você. -disse olhando em seus olhos.

-Você já não conseguiu o que queria, pode ir contar para seus escravos agora!-disse ela brava. Como ela pode pensar que eu faria isso com ela?

-Bella eu não sou tão ridículo assim. -disse para ela sério.

-Jura?-ela falou sarcástica. Se ela acha que eu sou assim paciência ,quando ela quiser ter uma conversa séria ela vem falar comigo.

-Você não me conhece direito Bella, pare de me julgar!-disse irritado.

-Edward eu não te conheço e nem quero conhecer depois do que aconteceu. -falou olhando nós meus olhos, fazendo com que eu sentisse uma dor enorme no coração.

-Bella dá pra parar de ser infantil!Eu to tentando me acertar com você. -disse segurando seu braço com mais força.

-Resolveu dar uma de bom moço agora Edward?-perguntou ela. Se ela não quer minha amizade eu vou ter que conviver com seu ódio, como ela pode ser tão teimosa?

-Esquece eu já vi que não da pra conversar com você!-disse largando seu braço e voltando para a caverna.

-Desculpa Edward e que você sempre me deu motivos para não confiar em você - disse ela. Nesse ponto ela estava certa eu dei várias amostras de que não era um monstro.

-Resolveu parar de ser infantil Swan?-disse olhando para ela.

-Eu te pedi desculpas, mas se você quiser continuar sendo um idiota tudo bem. -disse ela se virando pra você não dá uma dentro.

-Bella espera!-falei.

-O que você quer Edward?-perguntou

-Me desculpe pelo que fiz na caverna, eu realmente não queria te forçar a me beijar. -disse para ela.

-Tudo bem eu te desculpo e você me desculpa por eu ter bancado a criança infantil?-disse ela virando se pra mim.

-Está desculpada, trégua?-perguntei estendendo a mão.

-Sim. -falou ela apertando minha mão.

Não preciso nem falar que esse foi o momento mais feliz da minha vida. Agora eu sei,eu ficarei bem é um longo caminho,mas eu estou esperando que as coisas possam melhorar-bem,eu preciso encontrar uma forma de ter tenho de fazer uma mudança é agora ou nunca,ficar de braços cruzados é o que eu não posso.

**Na manhã seguinte...**

Depois de nossa trégua ambos fomos dormir, mas a noite foi torturante, saber que minha amada estava ao meu lado e não poder tela em meus braços, não poder sentir seu cheiro e principalmente não poder sentir seu gosto. Acordei de manhã me sentindo leve,ver Bella dormindo era como estar num paraíso é estranho pensar que dias atrás eu não a suportava ou se quer olhava na sua cara e muito menos te dirigia uma palavra.

Bem que nós dois poderíamos ficar aqui pra sempre, juro que nem irei me importar com os mosquitos o nosso único problema seria a fome e em falar nela meu estomago começou roncar. Comecei a andar dentro da mata procurando algo para eu e Bella comermos,estamos desde a noite passada sem comer nada e eu já estava ficando faminto.

Continuei andando quando encontrei uma macieira, eu sabia que aquele fruto não iria acabar com a minha fome mais pelo menos servia para engana-lá até nos encontrarem. Voltei para a caverna e fiquei admirando ela dormir, que estava muito agitada em seu sonho achei que ela estivesse tendo um pesadelo,mas quando eu ia acordá-la escutei a coisa mais maravilhosa.

-Edward eu te amo. -disse eu queria que aquilo fosse verdade,eu queria que ela dissese isso acordada olhando em meus olhos.

* * *

**No próximo capítulo...**

-Bella eu tenho que te dizer uma coisa. -falei.

-Pode falar Edward. -disse Bella.

* * *

**N/A**:Espero que vocês tenham gostado do Pov Edward,e muito obrigada pelo apoio de vocês todas e pelas reviews maravilhosas e absolutas que tenho fazer o possível e o impossível para postar rápido,pois minhas aulas começam dia 26/01 e eu vou começara o primeiro colegial ,mas eu prometo postar rápido se receber reviews desculpas se cometi algum erro ortográfico é que realmente minha vida está uma correria nessa semana,pois eu estou indo em várias lojas comprar meus materiais e minha mãe tem me forçado a arrumar a casa quase todo dia então mil desculpas e espero vocês no próximo capí no mínimo 5 reviews para postar o capí e um Edward pra cada uma de vocês(e pra mim também,pois eu também sou filha de Deus*-*).

**Agradecimentos especias para: Lize,**IsabellaGirardi,**pequena,-TT Cullen Black-,Feh_Cullen,**M**,N Jane.**Prometo responder todas as reviews que receber no próximo capítulo,não respondi nesse poque não tive tempo de verdade,mas adorei todas sem exceçã Beijocas até o próximo capítulo.

* * *

**Ps**:Olha eu enchendo o saco de novo,mas eu preciso fazer esse comentá quero um Edward desse pra mim e eu juro que não iria me importar dele me abraç.

* * *

**Quer fazer uma criança feliz?**Clique nesse **botãozinho sexy** ai embaixo,prometo que ele não uma **review **pra eu,pode ser um **"oi"**,**dicas** para os próximos capítulos,**comentários** sobre o capítulo e **perguntinhas**(eu adoro responder*-*).**Beijocas** e **lembrem reviews** valem **capítulos**.


	5. Chapter 5

**Terceira pessoa.**

Bella não conseguia explicar o que estava sentindo por Edward, seus pensamentos estavam confusos e ficaram muito mais vendo a forma com que ele a tratava. Edward por um outro lado não tinha dúvidas quanto a seu sentimento por Bella,ele sabia que ela era a mulher da vida dele e que teria que lutar para conseguir ser correspondido pela sua amada.

Ele queria conhecer mais a sua amada, saber dos seus sonhos, do que gostava ou até mesmo do que ela não gostava, que cor ela gostava, de que tipo de comida, tudo que fosse a respeito da dona do seu coração ele queria saber. Parecia até ser meio obsessivo ,mas ele só queria conhecer e se tornar amigo de Bella para poder conquistar seu coração aos poucos.

Ela por outro lado queria saber os mistérios que Edward escondia tentar conhecê-lo melhor, tentar entender aquele garoto que dominava seu pensamento de tal forma que conseguia deixa - lá confusa. Por mais que tentasse entender Edward ela não conseguia sempre havia uma incógnita ,que levava ela de volta a seu pensamento inicial.

-Edward porque você me odiava tanto?-perguntou ela dando uma mordida na maçã que Edward tinha trazido para ela comer.

-Até hoje eu não mais eu acho que foi pelo fato de que você foi à única garota em toda Forks High Scholl que não me dava bola. -disse ele envergonhado,pala sua infantilidade.

-E você por que sempre me odiou?-perguntou Edward.

-Eu não gosto de pessoas que se acham e nem daquelas que acham que são os donos do mundo. -disse ela olhando nos olhos dele.

-Posso te fazer mais um pergunta?-perguntou ele.

-Claro por que não?Eu também tenho minhas perguntas para lhe fazer. -disse ela deixando claro que a conversa não iria terminar tão cedo.

-Você não me suportava antes do beijo forçado que te dei naquela festa?-perguntou Edward.

-Para te dizer a verdade eu até que te achava meio legal, eu acreditava que por trás daquela pose de garanhão você era uma pessoa boa. -Edward iria falar mais ela não deixou e continuou.-Mas você fez a burrada de tentar me beijar a força e estragou uma amizade que poderia surgir.

-Desculpe pelo que fiz eu realmente me arrependo. -disse realmente se arrependia por ter sido um idiota com a sua amada.

-Tudo bem Edward isso é passado, agora eu posso te perguntar uma coisa?- disse ela.

-Claro. -disse ele.

-Você gosta da Lauren?-perguntou Bella. Ela ñ sabia o porque tinha perguntado aquilo,mas estava muito aflita com a resposta que viria a seguir.

-Não, mas por que a pergunta?-perguntou Edward, para saber s o motivo da pergunta era ciúmes.

-E... e que ela falo pra mim e pra sua irmã que você havia pedido ela em namoro.-falou ela para disfarçar seu ciúmes.

-Não eu nunca namoraria com uma pessoa que nem ela e alias eu já gosto de uma pessoa e é só com ela que eu quero ficar. -disse Edward.

**Edward Pov**

- E quem é?-perguntou Bella me olhando nos olhos.

-Por que você quer saber senhorita sou curiosa?-falei brincando. Será que ela ta com ciúmes?

-Como eu disse é só curiosidade, talvez eu possa te ajudar com ela?-disse Bella. Será que ela ainda não percebeu que eu gosto dela?É agora ou nunca Edward diga pra ela o que sente boboca.

-É talvez tenha mesmo que me ajudar, porque ela muito teimosa. -disse sorrindo.

-Não tem problema eu te ajudo, afinal somos amigos agora né?-disse Bella. Amigos não se Deus quiser e ele a de querer você será minha namorada em breve,muito breve.

-Claro que somos Bellita. -disse sabia que ela não gostava desse apelido mais queria saber o porque.

-Para de me chamar assim eu não só periquito. -disse ela ela soubesse como ela fica linda irritada.

-Posso te chamar de minha Bella então?-disse fazendo ela corar. Será que ela percebeu que eu to na dela agora.

-Para com isso Edward. -disse ela sem graç podia ser linda e inteligente mais ela era um pouco lerdinha em questão de amor.

-Bella eu tenho que te dizer uma coisa. -falei.

-Pode falar Edward. -disse Bella.

-Você sabe que eu sempre fui o garanhão da escola né?-falei olhando nos seus olhos é agora ou nunca.

-Sei, mais o que isso tem haver com o que você vai falar?-perguntou ela desconfiada.

-É que agora eu quero sossegar, eu quero um amor pra mim, você sabe quem é?-perguntei, será que ela sabe que é ela.

-Sei é a menina que você me falou, ou não é?-falou ela.

-É ela virou a razão do meu viver não consigo mais viver sem ela e eu preciso ter ela do meu lado. -disse para ela.

-Que bom Edward vejo que você ama essa menina, mas porque você não conta pra ela?-falou Bella olhando para o chão da caverna.

-Eu já estou contando. -falei segurando sua mão.

-Como assim você está contando pra ela?- perguntou ela confusa.

-Bella eu te amo, eu sei que fui um crápula com você mais eu quero uma segunda chance. -falei olhando pra ela.

Ela ficou estática nem respondeu e nem saiu correndo ela simplesmente ficou olhando para o nada com cara de surpresa.

-Bella você ta bem?-perguntei para ela preocupado.

-Estou Edward me deixe pensar um pouco. -disse ela se levantando e indo para fora da caverna.

**Bella Pov**

Como assim Edward me amava?Nunca pensei ouvir ele me falar isso, então era por isso que ele estava estranho comigo me tratava bem. Não sei o que dizer,estou confusa,eu sempre o considerei um inimigo mortal e agora eu simplesmente não sei explicar o que eu estou sentindo.

Quando eu chego perto dele meu coração dispara,quando ele fala de outras garotas eu sinto ciúmes,quando eu fico ao seu lado é como se os problemas sumisse,como se só houvesse eu e ele nesse mundo. Isso não pode estar acontecendo eu estou apaixona por Edward Cullen!

Voltei correndo para caverna, onde o Edward estava sentado no mesmo lugar que havíamos conversado há poucos instantes.

-Bella?-perguntou ele com uma voz triste.

-Sou Edward. -falei.

-Se você não puder corresponder esse amor, pelo menos me deixe ser seu amigo?-falou ele olhando para os meus olhos.

-Não eu, não quero ser sua amiga. -disse com firmeza na voz.

-Bella é a única coisa que eu te peço. -disse ele levantando e pegando na minha mão.

**Edward Pov**

Bella estava com tanta raiva de mim que nem queria saber da minha amizade, se eu tivesse percebi que a amava antes nada disso teria acontecido, eu estaria com ela nos meus braços nesse exato momento e agora ela estava na minha frente e eu não posso abraçá-la.

-Eu não quero ser sua amiga, porque eu quero ser algo mais. -quando Bella disse aquelas palavras eu não consegui me segurar,e fui logo abraçar minha amada.

-Eu te amo Edward Cullen. -tem como meu dia ficar pior.

-Eu também meu amor. -disse te beijando.

Foi a primeira vez que tive um beijo apaixonasse, aquele beijo foi o primeiro de muitos que eu e minha amada iríamos dar. Agora eu me sentia completo,me sentia amado,feliz e grato por ter a mulher que eu amo em meus braços.

**Terceira pessoa**

Edward e Bella não conseguia dizer o que estavam sentindo, ambos estavam extasiados pela paixão. Estavam tão distraídos que nem escutaram passos fora da caverna.

-Bella?Edward? Vocês estão ai?-falou a pessoa que estava fora da caverna.

Continua...

* * *

**N/A**: Como prometido não demorei muito para postar, meus amores do seu eu tinha pedido no mínimo 5 reviews e quando eu abro minha caixa de e-mail vejo sete, vocês não sabem como me deixaram felizes(**comecei a pular dentro da escola, paguei um micão, uashuasuahs, mais valeu à pena**). Eu não tenho como agradecer o carinho que estou recebendo de vocês,mais sinceramente(**do fundo do coração**) **eu amo todas** vocês e amo as reviews carinhosas que recebo,**amo** pagar **mico** por **vocês**.**Gente eu adoro tooooooooooodas VOCÊS **do fundo do meu coração agradecer quem começou a ler a fic recentemente ou aquelas que me acompanham desde o começo,sério vocês não sabem como me fazem feliz com suas reviews simples e absolutas.(Gente eu comecei o primeiro colegial,eu amei o povo da minha sala)Eu prometo postar rápido ta bom?Eu quero no mínimo 5 reviews para postar o próximo capítulo. Beijinhos espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo.

**Agradecimentos Especiais e Absolutos para:**

**Dany Cullen**: Que bom que você gostou minha flor, você nem sabe como me deixou feliz. Respondendo sua perguntinha absoluta:Eles vão voltar muito,mais muito em e abraços absolutos

**CarolCullen18:** Bem vinda a essa humilde fic e aqui mais um capítulo quentinho pra você. Beijos e abraços absolutos.

**Feh_Cullen:** Que bom que você gosta da fic, muito obrigada pelo seu carinho e por me acompanhar desde o começo. Espero que você tenha ficado feliz com esse capí e abraços absolutos.

**Pequena:** Muito obrigada pela review flor eu amei ela, espero que você tenha gostado dos Povs Edward. Beijos e abraços absolutos.

**Lize G.:** Adoooorei sua review, muito obrigada pelo carinho minha flor, nem tenho como te agradecer, espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. Beijos e abraços absolutos.

**Ana Krol:** Que bom que você gostou da fic, você não sabe como me deixou feliz com a sua review. Muito obrigada pelo carinho e espero que você tenha gostado desse capí e abraços absolutos.

**Gabi Pattinson:** Bem vinda a fic minha linda, muito obrigado pela review e que bom que você está gostando da fic, muito obrigada pelo carinho e espero que você goste desse capítulo. Beijos e abraços absolutos.

* * *

**Quer fazer uma criança feliz?**Aperte o **botãozinho** verde **sexy** aqui **embaixo**, deixe uma **review absoluta** pra **eu **(olhinhos de Alice). Pode ser um **"oi"** ,uma **dica** para o próximo capítulo e ou **comentários** desse capítulo.**Beijos e abraços** absolutos(**lembrando eu e o botãozinho ver sexy não mordemos**)

* * *

**PS**: Sou só eu ou vocês também querem um Edward desse?(**Edwardpegaeu**?)uahsuahBeijinhos e um **Edward** para cada uma de **vocês.**

**PS1:**Meus amores, era pra ter postado no sábado mais o site não deixou ,então Mil .


	6. Chapter 6

Edward Pov

-Bella?Edward?Vocês estão ai?- a voz falando de novo.

-Edward você escutou essa voz?-Bella perguntou sobre os meus lábios.

-Escutei sim meu amor, mas deixa pra lá. -disse voltando a beijar minha amada.

-Edward estão procurando nós, vai vamos sair daqui antes que peguem nós nos beijando. -disse ela se afastando.

-Bella deixa eles nós verem assim. -disse puxando ela para minha boca novamente.

-Não Edward, devem estar nos procurando. -disse ela sé assim ela não queria que ninguém nos visse juntos,será que ela acha que estou brincando com seus sentimentos?

-Bella você estava brincando quando disse que me amava?-falei sério olhando em seus olhos.

-É obvio que não meu amor, eu disse a mais pura verdade. -falou ela segurando meu rosto.

-Então por que você não quer que não nos vejam juntos?-perguntei. Eu estava certo se ela minha amava e eu também,por que tínhamos que esconder nossos sentimentos?

-Edward pense um pouco comigo, você é o cara mais desejado pelas garotas e eu bem o Tyler me persegue, se descobrissem que estamos juntos nossas vidas virariam um inferno. -falou ela.

-Bella como assim você é perseguida pelo Tyler?-perguntei sério.

-É que ele... ele gosta de mim e acha que eu correspondo esse sentimento,mas eu só o vejo como amigo,como meu irmão ,entende?-falou ela.

-Sim, mas o que tem haver as garotas?-perguntei.

-Bom Edward, e que elas gostam de você e eu sei que elas são capazes de tudo para nos separarem e eu não quero que isso aconteça. -disse Bella me olhando.

-Mas Bella eu nunca olhei para nenhuma delas, a única garota que eu amo é você e isso nunca irá mudar. -disse segurando seu rosto em minhas mãos.

-Edward vamos ter que nos encontrar escondidos até o final do acampamento, se quando acabar você quiser nós assumir, então iremos falar para todos. -disse ela.

-Você ainda tem dúvidas de quanto eu te amo?Eu não vou querer nenhuma garota que não seja você Bella, você é a minha vida agora. -disse sério lhe dando um selinho.

-Não, mas... -eu a interrompi.

-Sem mas.Nós vamos nos encontrar escondidos e quando acabar o acampamento eu assumirem nosso namoro.-disse para ela.

-Então vamos.-disse ela se levantando.

-Espere.-eu disse segurando seu braço.

-O que foi querido?-disse ela.

-Eu aceito se você prometer me encontrar toda vez que te mandar SMSs e conversar todo dia comigo por meio dele,promete?-perguntei.

-Tá bom prometo falar com você todo dia,você vai ficar até enjoado de tanto falar comigo.-disse ela bobinha ,eu nunca iria ficar enjoado dela.

-Eu nunca vou ficar enjoado de você meu amor,agora vem aqui e me um beijo.-disse para ela.

Era engraçada a forma como eu amo Bella,eu achei que depois que a beijasse pararia os arrepios que sentia quando estava em sua maravilhosa presença,só que em vez de pararem os arrepios aumentaram e com ele veio o calor da paixão.

-Vamos antes que entrem aqui.-disse ela levantando.

-Me da mais um beijinho?-disse abraçando sua cintura e fazendo carinha de gato de botas.

-Você não quer sair daqui né?-falou ela.

-Não, por mim nós ficaríamos aqui para sempre.-disse te roubando um beijo.

-Isso é feio sabia?-disse ela fingindo-se de brava.

-O que?-falei com ar de inocente.

-Roubar um beijo de uma garota indefesa.-disse ela quase rindo.

-Mas eu não roubei ,eu apenas realizei seu desejo.-disse te dando outro selinho.

-Você está ficando muito mal acostumado.-disse ela me roubando um beijo.

-Você pode roubar um beijo mais eu não?Quanta injustiça!-disse fazendo cara de criança birrenta.

-Vamos logo.-disse ela mais eu fiquei.

- Eu não vou.-disse cruzando o braço e fazendo biquinho.

-Edward ?Amorzinho você vai ficar aqui,sozinho?-perguntou ela com uma voz carinhosa.

-Vou!-disse.

-Tá bom então ,o Tyler vai adorar me fazer companhia.-quando ela falou isso me subiu uma raiva que nunca imaginei sentir.

-Nunca mais fale isso de novo.E só porque você disse você vai ser castigada.-disse lhe dando um beijo que deixou ela sem fôlego.

-Se todos os castigos forem assim eu to no céu.-disse ela.-E você não precisa roubar meus beijos,você já é dono de todos eles.

-Eu achei que você ia mesmo procurar o Tyler nunca mais faz isso,você quer que eu tenha um enfarte?-disse olhando para ela.

-Não, claro que não ,eu falei do Tyler de propósito,porque sabia que levantaria.-disse ela rindo.

-Ta bom bobinha, vamos indo,não vejo a hora de tomar um banho.-disse para ela.

-Bella ?Edward ?Vocês estão ai?-perguntou uma voz não muito longe.

-Aqui !- dissemos juntos.

*******

**Bella Pov**

-Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-disse Alice pulando em cima de mim.

-Fala pequena!-disse te dando um abraço.

-Você ta bem?-perguntou Alice preocupada.

-Melhor impossível.-disse sarcástica.

-Não fala assim eu passei mals bocados aqui.-disse ela.

-Aê eu me esqueci, conviver com os mosquito deve ter sido uma barra,me poupe Alice.-disse para ela.

-Você está muito brava comigo?-perguntou ela.

-Por incrível que pareça não,mas eu estou necessitando muito tomar banho e dormir amanhã conversamos.-disse para ela e fui em direção ao banheiro.

Tomei meu banho precioso com meu shampoo de morango,coloquei meu pijama de moranguinhos e fui pra minha cama ,sonhar com meu celular começou a tocar.

**Edward diz:**Amor eu já estou sentindo a sua falta.

**Bella diz:**Eu também.

**Edward diz:** As meninas já foram dormir?

**Bella diz**:Sim,e os meninos?

**Edward diz:**Já estão roncando feito

**Bella diz :** Acho melhor nós irmos dormir,amanhã vamos acordar cedo.

**Edward diz :**Amor eu não vou aguentar até amanhã para te ver.

**Bella diz: **Vai sim.

**Edward diz:** Me encontra atrás dos dormitórios,eu quero te mostrar uma coisa.

**Bella diz:**Edward eu já estou de pijama.

**Edward diz:** Eu também.

**Bella diz:** Deixa eu só trocar de roupa.

**Edward diz :** Não precisa ,eu também vou de pijama.

**Bella diz:** Ta bom até já.

Peguei o meu agasalho para colocar em cima do pijama,e fui devagar para abrir a porta,depois fechei com cuidado para não fazer barulho e caminhei até a parte de traz dos dormitórios que dava para o caminho da piscina.

-Edward?-perguntei sussurrando.

-Amor!-disse ele me abraçando e me dando um selinho.

-Você é louco!-falei.

-Adorei o pijama.-disse ele me fazendo corar.

-Eu também,muito maduro.-disse apontando para o seu pijama de carrinhos.

-Vamos quero te mostrar uma coisa?-disse ele.

-Tá vamos,antes que alguém nos pegue aqui.-disse para ele e pegando sua mão.

Edward pegou em minha mão e nós levou até uma lago ,onde a lua estava a coisa mais linda que eu já havia visto,aquele era o meu lugar ao lado da pessoa que eu amo e naquele lugar maravilhoso.

-Eai o que achou minha Bella?-perguntou ele.

-É lindo.-disse te abraçando e deixando cair uma lágrima.

-Eu sei que você está chorando de emoção,mas mesmo assim eu não gosto de te ver chorar.-disse ele me afastando pra limpar a minha lágrima.

-Eu te amo Edward Cullen.-disse.

-Eu também te amo Minha Bella-disse ele me beijando.

* * *

**N/A:**Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capitulo,eu quis fazer ele muito **Love**.Espero que tenha a demora,era pra eu ter postado ontem mais minha net não tava funcionando e só voltou hoje de manhã.**MUUUUUUUUUUUUUITO** obrigada pelas **reviews **maravilhosas e **poderosas** que recebi,eu pedi cinco e recebi nove então como forma de agradecimento fiz um capítulo grande para você para eu postar o próximo capítulo eu quero pelo menos cinco reviews **absolutas**.**Beijos e abraços absolutos** *-*.

**Agradecimento Absolutos e Especiais para:**

**-TT Cullen Black-:**A flor eu tinha que demorar um pouco para eles ficarem juntos se não ia ter graça o resto da Absolutos.

**Feh_Cullen:**Que bom que você gostou daquele capítulo,porque eu também amo todas as reviews que você me manda minha flor. E espero que você tenha gostado desse .Beijos Absolutos.

**Lyka Cullen:**Que bom que você gosto do capítulo passado e espero que goste desse aqui també também quero uma Edward assim Absolutos.

**AnaKrol:**Flor eu já respondi sua review,mas eu gostaria de te agradecer novamente pelo seu apoio.E boa sorte na sua escola Absolutos.

**CarolCullen18:**Bom sua perguntinha já foi respondida com esse capítulo,muito obrigada pela review eu Absolutos.

**Gabi Pattinson:**Flor que bom que você está gostando,muito obrigada pela review e boa sorte na Absolutos.

**Pequena:**Que bom que você gostou do capítulo,muito obrigada pela review e espero que você goste desse capí Absolutos.

**Lize G. **Muito obrigada pela review e pode ficar tranquila muitas coisas ainda irão ocorrer nessa fic. Beijos Absolutos.

**Dany Cullen: **Flor que bom que você gostou do capítulo, tipo assim eu também queria ser a Bella ela é uma menina de muita sorte, ter um homem daqueles ao lado dela OMG!Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também. Beijos Absolutos**.**

* * *

Quer **fazer **uma **criança** feliz? **Aperte** o **botão sexy** ai **embaixo**. Deixe uma **review** pra mim,pode ser um **"Oi"**,**dicas** e ou o que **você** achou do **capítulo**.

* * *

**PS1: Eu quero um Edward birrento desse pra mim (imaginem o biquinho*-*).**

**PS2: Eu amo todas vocês do fundo do coração.**

**PS3: O botãozinho e eu não mordemos**.


	7. Chapter 7

-Bella acorda!-disse uma voz distante.

-Mais cinco minutos mãe... -disse com uma voz sonolenta.

-Eu ainda não virei sua mãe e nem quero virar. -disse Alice fazendo voz de indignada por eu ter chamado ela de mãe.

-Já acordei fadinha, só vou tomar um banho e já vou para o refeitório. -disse levantando da cama e indo ao banheiro.

Se eu não tivesse ficado até três horas da manhã falando com o Edward nada disso tinha acontecido, enquanto eu estou um bagaço ele deve estar lindo como sempre, na verdade em qual ocasião ele ficava feio?Nenhuma, essa é a verdade.

Ele ainda vai me deixar louca,louca?Só se for de paixã pior inimigo,agora é meu melhor amigo e ainda por cima um banho rápido e passei meu perfume de morango,sai do banheiro e fui até minha mala procurar uma roupa para eu vestir,peguei uma calça skinny (N/A:não sei se escrevi certo:S) e uma regata branca com detalhes azuis claros e meu all-star azul.

Estava saindo do quarto e percebi que havia deixando meu celular em cima da cama,entrei e peguei meu celular e olhei o visor e tinha cinco mensagens lá comecei a ler.

**Edward diz: Bom dia (L)!**

**Edward diz :Bella, me responde amor.**

**Edward diz:Amor onde vc ta?**

**Edward diz : Vou invadir o dormitório das meninas se vc não me responder.**

**Edward diz :Bella vc ta bem?**

OMG!Cinco mensagens do Edward pra mim e eu não respondi nenhuma,ele vai ficar magoado comigo,mas eu não tive culpa afinal eu estava no banho e além do mais ele só ia usar o celular pra falar comigo quando quisesse me ver eu responder pelo menos a última mensagem.

**Bella diz:Me desculpe por não ter respondido amor é que eu estava no banho.**

**Edward diz:Eu achei que o Tyler tinha te raptado,mas acabei de o verele entrando no refeitório.**

**Bella diz: Engraçadinho :P**

**Edward diz: Aonde vc ta amor?**

**Bella diz : Estou entrando no refeitório agora.**

Entrei no refeitório e fui recebida por um par de mãos em cima de mim,não era o Edward isso eu tinha certeza,porque o Edward não usava esse perfume de lavanda enjoativo só podia ser uma pessoa...

-Bom dia minha Bella.-disse Tyler me abraçando e me dando um beijo na bochecha.

-Bom dia.-respondi secamente e fui em direção a mesa das garotas que estavam do lado da mesa dos garotos.

-Bom dia pra todas.-falei.

-Bom dia Bells.-responderam elas em uníssono.

-Nós já estamos indo dorminhoca,pois já terminamos nosso café,se importa de ficar sozinha?-perguntou Rose.

-Não vocês podem ir meninas.-disse para elas enquanto pegava um pão.

Edward Pov

Estava começando a ficar preocupado com Bella ela nunca deixava de responder minhas mensagens,quando ela finalmente me respondeu.

**Bella diz:Me desculpe por não ter respondido amor é que eu estava no banho.**

**Edward diz:Eu achei que o Tyler tinha te raptado,mas acabei de o verele entrando no refeitório. **-escrevi

**Bella diz: Engraçadinho :P**

**Edward diz: Aonde vc ta amor? **–perguntei para ela,pois eu estava com saudades.

**Bella diz : Estou entrando no refeitório agora.**

Olhei para a entrada do refeitório e lá estava ela linda como sempre,com seus cabelos castanhos soltos que fizeram meu coração é bom amar e ser correspondido,eu tenho que admitir que Bella é a mulher e a garota mais perfeita do mundo e eu não estou exagerando não.

Eu vejo como os garotos olham para ela - com cara de desejo-mas não sinto ciúmes porque eu sei que o único que ela ama sou eu,mesmo não merecendo tal amor,por quê?Simples,ela era maravilhosa, meiga e doce e eu bom,era arrogante e mal-humorado.

O meu único problema era o Tyler-o garoto que não se manca- será que ele não percebe que a Bella só quer sua amizade ?ou será que ele se faz de tonto,porque sabe que ela vai ficar com pena dele?Eu vou descobrir isso rapidinho nem que para isso eu tenha que usar a minha carta na manga,ou seja Jessi sou fofoqueira ca.

Eu estava com muita vontade de beijar minha amada na frente de todos e mostrar quem era o dono do seu coração,mas não podia porque minha amada não quer magoar o pobre coração do Ty sou chato ler,enquanto eu estava sonhando em ter contato com aquela pele macia,ele estava abraçando ela e beijando no rosto,quanta inveja!

É por essas e outras que eu acho que aquele garoto insuportável está se aproveitando da boa alma da dona do meu coração,se ele estiver fazendo isso eu acabo com a vida dele, a senão acabo!

***

Assim que Bella sentou-se à mesa suas amigas levantaram,pois já haviam terminado o café ,seria o momento perfeito para falar com a minha amada se aquele idiota não estivesse lá sentado com ela,para atrapalhar minha vida. Não vou deixar ele se aproveitar dela.

Sai do refeitório e fui em direção do alto falante onde passavam avisos e onde informavam nossas atividades do foi o plano mais perfeito que já armei Adeus Tyler !

Bella Pov

Como eu dou um fora no meu amigo sem acabar com a nossa amizade?Eu realmente estou necessitando de um milagre para me livrar do Tyler.

-Bella Swan exigimos sua presença na sala da administração.-disse uma voz anasalada no microfone.

O que será que aprontaram para cima de mim?Só faltava essa pro meu dia ficar perfeito,cadê o Edward nessas horas?Ele simplesmente desaparece do refeitório sem ao menos me mandar uma mensagem.

Caminhei até a sala de administração que estava abandonada,bate na porta mais ninguém respondeu ,então eu porta e fui empurrada para uma parede e alguém começou a me beijar,alguém não Edward eu conhecia aquele gosto.

-Você é louco?-perguntei sem fôlego.

-Sim,por você.-disse ele me beijando.

-Como você conseguiu isso sem ser pego?-perguntei curiosa.

-Um dia eu te conto.-disse ele sorrindo.

-Vamos Edward porque eu tenho que ir pro quarto,esqueceu da inspeção?-perguntei.

-Putz é verdade,eu não arrumei minha cama ainda!-disse ele me dando uma beijo.

Saímos da sala da administração e cada um seguiu o seu caminho,eu fui para o dormitório feminino na companhia do Tyler e Edward foi para seu dormitório sozinho eu acho.

Todas as manhãs no acampamento vinha um monitor visitar nosso quarto,para ver se estava arrumado e sinceramente ode4io arrumar minha cama,aff o treco que exige paciência,ter que ficar desamassando o lençol quando ele amassa,porque simplesmente não deixam do jeito que ta?Afinal nós vamos dormir de novo.

Cheguei ao dormitório e todas as camas já estavam arrumadas menos a minha,então fui rapidamente arrumá-la.O monitor entrou no estante que estava terminando de arrumar a minha cama,pura sorte.

...

O dia passou rapidamente,tivemos várias atividades entre ela uma que eu odiei,por quê? Era uma atividade em dupla e eu fiquei com Tyler e Edward com Jessica não estava mais agüentando a verela agarrando o meu Edward ,mas eu não era única com ciúmes porque ele ficou olhando para Tyler com raiva.

Já tinha acabado o horário das nossa atividades que iam das 7:00 às21:00,e teríamos uma balada ,preciso dizer que eu odeio balada?Não tenho nada contra quem gosta e foi feito para dançar e correr,mas não fazia o tipo de uma pessoa como eu atrapalhada e que não foi feita para andar numa superfície plana sem cair.

Desde pequena eu era péssima em educação física ou danças,minha mãe tentou me colocar numa aula de ballet mais quando percebeu que eu não tinha vocação preferiu me por num curso de inglê até hoje não sei de quem eu herdei esse defeito,pois meu pai fazia diversos esportes e minha mãe bom,ela era líder de torcida quando adolescente e agora que está aposentada anda freqüentando aulas de yoga.

Alice não parou de falar na balada nem um minuto se quer,às 17:00 já havia decidido com que roupa eu ia,preciso dizer que nesse exato momento estava sendo a sua Barbie?Não né,faz basicamente 50min que estou aqui sentada numa cadeira improvisada no banheiro.

Quando me olhei no espelho não acreditei no que ela havia feito,ela realçou meus olhos e passou um pó rosado na minha bochecha bem clarinho e as sombras dos meus olhos era azuis claras eu estava até que bonitinha.

Nossas roupas eram lindas,tenho que admitir Alice tem bom roupa era um short jeans com uma blusa de lantejoula pretas e a de Alice era uma blusa vermelha de lantejoulas e uma calça de couro preto.Nós estávamos lindas,sem querer me gabar,mas dessa vez eu me sentia bonita viva,me sentia segura.

Eu e a minha amiga fomos em direção a balada,entramos e aquilo era o antro da pegação tinha casal para todos os tão distraída que nem reparei quando Edward passou do meu lado .

-Se algum engraçadinho mexer com você eu bato, te espero lá fora.-disse ele.

- Eu sou sua,daqui a pouco eu vou.-disse para ele e fui em direção aos drinks e pedi uma pinacolada.

Fiquei um pouco ali para disfarçar e depois fui ao encontro do meu príncipe,ou seja,Edward que estava muito gato essa noite.

-Edward?-disse andando no escuro até que o encontrei e não pude acreditar ele não estava sozinho e nem carente na verdade ele estava muito bem beijando outra garota.

Sai de lá o mais rápido possível para o Edward não perceber que eu tinha visto ele com outra Isabella! Como você foi cair na lábia dele?Como você acreditou nele? Uma vez Edward Cullen sempre Edward Cullen!O que me restava agora? Simplesmente chorar,meu mundo havia desabado cada parte do meu corpo doía e me meu coração estava destruído e sem chance de conserto. Mas,de uma coisa eu sei,isso não vai ficar assim.

**Continua... **

**N/A:**Minhas lindas e lindos desculpa pela demora,mas pra tudo tem uma explicação e eu tenho a minha,bom em breve farei 15 anos e ao invés de festa pedi um computador de última geração ,pois o meu já estava caindo aos pedaç mãe comprou ele e minhas fics estavam arquivadas no velho,então já viu eu tive que passar tudo para o meu bebê novo e como a autora de vocês é bobinha achou que já tinha desculpas pela demora,muito obrigada pra todas as gatas e gatos que acompanham a fic ,obrigada também pelas reviews maras que recebi e muito obrigada pra quem me add aos favoritos.E pra vocês verem como eu quero as desculpas de vocês fiz um capítulo mega e Abraços absolutos *--*.(não se esqueçam das reviews quero no mínimo7)

**Agradecimentos Absolutos para:**

**Aninha.S.L:** Muito obrigada flor você não sabe o quanto eu fico feliz por você estar gostando do que eu escrevo e fica tranquila eu também não achei que conseguiria escrever nem um capítulo sequer e cá estou e muitos abraços.

**CarolCullen18: **Minha flor aqui ta mais um capítulo fresquinho pra você. Beijus e muitos abraços.

**Hebe: **Minha linda seja bem-vinda a fic muito obrigado pelas 5 reviews maravilhosas que você me mandou adorei todas. brigada pelos elogios e pela dica tentei maneirar nos diálogos e fazer um capítulo supimpa pra você e fica tranquila que se eu souber de alguns Edwards eu guardo um para você .Beijão e um abraço de urso espero você no próximo capítulo.

**Lyka Cullen: **Brigada pela review flor, eu atoron falar absoluto mais eu não sou a Stefanny ahsuahsuahsua. desculpa por você ter esperado e abraços absolutos.

**Ana Krol: **Que bom que você gostou minha flor, muito obrigada pela review e me responda como tah na escola?Beijinhos e abraços.

**Gabi Pattinson: **Amei a review e estou adorando saber que você está gostando da fic e fica tranqüila logo, logo você encontra o seu Edward. Beijos e abraços absolutos.

**Dany Cullen: **Que bom que você gostou do capítulo passado eu também amei a sua review. Fica tranqüila você arranja um Edward desse logo!O que vai acontecer? Bom, eu não posso dizer só acompanhando a fic pra saber. Beijos e abraços absolutos.

**Lize G. **Eu também quero mais capítulos da sua fic, to esperando ansiosa. Brigada pela review eu amei ela .Beijos e abraços absolutos.

**-TT Salvatore Potter Black-:** Flor eu juro que tentei não demorar mais não deu; (. Brigada pela review maravilhosa e eu também to esperando ansiosa pelo próximo capítulo da sua fic. Beijos e abraços absolutos

**Quer** fazer uma **crianç**a feliz?**Aperte** o **botãozinho** sexy **verde** ai **embaixo**. **Deixe** uma **review**,com o que você achou do **capítulo**,**dicas** ou até mesmo um **"oi"**.Beijos e lembre **o botãozinho verde e eu não mordemos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Edward Pov.**

Não estava aguentando ver minha Bella fazer as atividades do acampamento com o besta do Tyler, mais eu também não estava na melhor companhia,ninguém merece ter que escutar a Jessica falando o dia todo sobre as últimas fofocas.

Eu já estava ficando impaciente não via à hora daquelas atividades estúpidas acabarem para eu ver e falar com a dona do meu coração,sem nenhuma interrupção ou preocupação com o que os outros vão pensar, simplesmente ficaríamos em nossa bolha de felicidade.

Quando os instrutores avisaram que teria uma balada a noite eu fiquei feliz,pois eu poderia ficar com Bella o tempo todo que ninguém iria saber ,ia ser perfeito todo mundo estaria desligado nem iriam perceber que eu e meu mar de chocolates havíamos sumido.

-//-

Quando as atividades acabaram todos foram para os seus respectivos dormitórios, eu fui o primeiro a se vestir do meu quarto e o segundo foi Tyler que estava me fazendo ter náuseas com o seu perfume enjoativo.

Passei gel nos meus cabelos e baguncei como sempre fazia ,eu já estava vestido com meu Nike preto predileto,minha camiseta branca da Lacoste e minha calça jeans da Hering e agora só faltava esperar os monitores anunciarem à hora da festa.Não preciso nem dizer que estou totalmente ansioso para ver a Bella né? Se eu conheço bem a minha irmã há essas horas ela estava produzindo a minha amada.

Os monitores tinham acabado de dizer que podíamos sair do quarto eu estava procurando ela por todos os lados mais ela não estava com os meus companheiros para o local da festa e nem sinal da Bella quando cheguei lá,depois de 10min esperando, eis que ela aparece rebocada por Alice.

Ela estava absolutamente linda,vestida de short jeans com uma blusa de lantejoula pretas e com seus olhos realçados com para minha desgraça eu não era o único que percebera tal beleza,Tyler só faltava babar e isso me irritou e a pista de dança e fui a seu encontro disfarçadamente.

-Se algum engraçadinho mexer com você eu bato, te espero lá fora.-disse perto do seu ouvido.

- Eu sou sua,daqui a pouco eu vou.-disse ela caminhando para pegar um drink.

Fui para o lado de fora esperar por Bella ,estava distraído quando vejo uma sombra caminhando em minha direção,será que ela já saiu de lá? Mas,ela me disse que iria demorar será que ela mudou de idéia?

-Bella?-a sombra se aproximou e me beijou,só que aquela não era a Bella.

-Edizinho.-disse quando a empurrei.

-Jessica o que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntei confuso.

-Eu vi você saindo e resolvi te fazer companhia.-disse ela com a voz um pouco alterada,ela só podia estar bêbada.

-Eu não preciso da sua companhia,some da minha frente!-Gritei para ela e sai de perto e ela voltou para festa.

Fiquei esperando Bella mais nem sinal,então resolvi mandar uma mensagem para o seu celular,será que ela tinha visto o beijo? Não é claro que,não.

**Edward diz:** Amor me encontra atrás dos dormitórios.

Esperei que ela me retorna- se mais nem sinal,fui para o local e lá estava ela linda como sempre,só que ela não sorriu ao me ver o que será que aconteceu?

-Oi amor.-disse me aproximando para beija - lá,só que ela desviou o rosto.-Bella o que houve?

-Como se você não soubesse!Argh eu sou uma boba mesmo!-disse ela gritando.

-Linda o que aconteceu?-Perguntei passando a mão na sua bochecha.

-Eu confiei em você,isso que aconteceu!-disse ela me olhando com raiva.

-Pela amor de Deus o que eu te fiz?-perguntei apavorado.

-Você jura que não se lembra do beijo que você deu naquela vadia?-ela me olhava com mais raiva do que antes.

-Bella não é o que você está pensando.-disse me aproximando.

-Claro,você já está acostumado a beijar uma qualquer,que até já virou rotina.-disse ela friamente.

Aquela não era a minha Bella,eu não podia acreditar naquilo que estava acontecendo,ontem estávamos jurando amor eterno e hoje estávamos acabando o nosso amor transformando-o em pó.

Eu deveria ter percebido que havia algo errado quando ela não apareceu,eu tinha que ter ido procura-lá,mas não eu apenas mandei uma mensagem para ela tratando-a como uma tinha toda razão em estar brava comigo e não querer nunca mais olhar na minha cara.

-Eu acho que falei a verdade não é Edward?-disse ela.

-Bella...

-Edward me esquece,fingi que nada aconteceu o que para você vai ser fácil.-disse ela indo embora.

-Bella espere!-mas era tarde ela já havia ido.

Nossa felicidade havia sido destruída tudo por culpa de um mal entendido ,eu acho,mas meu instinto me diz que aquilo foi uma armação.Não vou deixar nosso amor acabar e vou descobrir o que realmente aconteceu.

Por incrível que pareça eu já tinha minhas suspeitas,vou investigar e vou recuperar o amor da dona do meu coração.

**Tyler pov.**

O meu plano havia se saído melhor do que eu esperava, se Edward estava achando que Bella seria dele ele estava muito enganado,como é bom ter dinheiro ele compra tudo até o monitor que me colocou para ficar com Bella na atividade.

A cara do Edward era impagável ele me olhava com raiva e Bella olhava para Jessica como se fosse pular no pescoço dela a qualquer momento, eu sou apaixonado por Bella desde os meus 10 anos e ela nunca se quer reparou em mim,eu iria pedir ela em namoro mas ela se apaixonou antes pelo idiota do Edward.Não acreditei quando que eles se beijando,eu senti raiva,quer dizer inveja,por que ela havia escolhido ele e não eu?

**Flashback on**

Estava feliz por estar com Bella no refeitório sem nenhuma de suas amigas para nos atrapalhar essa teria sido a melhor hora para pedir ela em namoro se não fosse por aquele chamado estúpido.

-Bella Swan exigimos sua presença na sala da administração.-disse uma voz anasalada no microfone.

Bella se levantou e caminhou para a administração, eu fiquei lá esperando ela e nada , então decidi ir atrás dela e me estava na sala abandonada da administração aos beijos com Edward Cullen meu mundo tinha caído, como minha Bella foi se apaixonar por aquele cara?

**Flashback off**

Desde então prometi para eu mesmo que se não fosse eu o namorado de Bella não seria mais ningué paguei Jessica para beijar Edward porque sabia que Bella ia vê-lo e terminar com ele, e eu iria ficar com o caminho livre.E então Bella será minha e de mais ninguém.

* * *

**N/A**:Eu sei que demorei muito para postar,e que vocês devem estar querendo me matar,mas para tudo tem uma explicaçã digamos que o mês passado não foi bom,eu tive que me matar para as provas e descobri que minha melhor amiga (ex melhor amiga) contou para o cara que eu gosto ,que eu gostava dele eu fiquei muito mal e tals,mas se fosse por isso tudo bem,só que ela ficou com ele sem nem lembrar que era minha amiga e me falou coisas horrí eu não vou responder as reviews do capítulo anterior pois não deu tempo,mais no próximo capítulo eu respondo todas de todos os que eu não favor espero que vcs me entendam , ou pelo menos tentem se colocar no meu obrigada mesmo pro todas as reviews ,foram vcs que me empenharam a lutar, eu amo TODAS vocês de coração .Obrigada por todas que me add aos favoritos,todas que me mandam reviews,todas que dizem um simples Oi,as que viraram minhas amigas aqui, de coração EU AMO Você obrigada por todo uma review eu estou necessitando prometo não deixar vcs na mão .Bjus e espero que vcs me perdoem ,prometo postar rá reviews Please.

Aperte o botãozinho fofo ai embaixo,prometo que vou responder Todas sem exceçã


	9. Chapter 9

**Edward Pov.**

Era duro demais ter Bella longe de mim, meu coração estava partido em pedaços, ela era minha vida sem ela eu parecia um zumbi morto. Quando eu acordei na manhã seguinte eu estava decidido a ir falar com ela,mas quando cheguei no refeitório ela não estava lá então encontrei minha irmã.

-Alice cadê a Bella?-perguntei.

-Edward o que você fez pra ela, eu pensei que você a amava!-disse Alice. Peraí como ela sabia se eu e Bella prometemos que ninguém iria saber?

-C-Como?-perguntei.

-Edward eu sei do seu romance e da Bella, outro dia peguei o celular dela emprestado e vi suas mensagens, francamente vocês ainda acham que podem esconder algo de mim?-falou ela.

-Se você sabia por que não foi falar conosco?-perguntei. Minha irmã as vezes podia ser tão estranha.

-Isso não vem ao caso nesse momento, o que aconteceu com você e a Bella?- Alice falou.

Contei tudo que aconteceu naquela noite, até a parte em que chorei, não tinha vergonha estava chorando pela mulher que eu amo.

-Isso está me cheirando à armação. -disse Alice.

-Eu nunca amei ninguém como amo a Bella, e você sabe que eu não seria capaz disso. -falei.

-Edward se você me falasse isso há duas semanas atrás eu poderia falar que você está brincando com a minha cara, mais agora eu vejo que você realmente ama minha amiga fico feliz por isso. -disse ela me abraçando.

-Obrigado minha irmã. -disse retribuindo o abraço.

-Edward eu vou pensar em algo depois eu te falo. -disse ela e depois saiu andando.

**Alice Pov.**

Eu sinceramente não sei onde aqueles dois estavam com a cabeça, quem em sã consciência tenta esconder algo de Alice Cullen? Até parece que eu não percebi os sorrisos da Bella quando via uma nova mensagem no seu celular, ou a cara de Edward na atividade quando viu Bella ao lado de Tyler?Só um retardado como Tyler para não perceber. Eu confesso eu não saquei que eles estavam juntos logo de cara,sim eu também confesso que peguei o celular de Bella sem ela perceber para ver suas mensagens recebidas.

Eu sei que mexer nas coisas dos outros, ou da sua melhor amiga é falta de educação, mais a curiosidade era tanta que não aguentei, quem nunca fez isso?Bom eu sei que a maioria de vocês deve estar achando que sou uma xereta, mas não sou, sou apenas uma menina linda e amiga um pouquinho curiosa, tá bom, tá bom, MUITO curiosa.

Mas os meus defeitos não vêm ao caso nesse momento, agora tenho que fazer alguma coisa para fazer aquelas duas cabeças duras voltarem a ficar juntos, o único problema é que não faço ideia da onde começar.

-Jessica aqui está à outra parte do dinheiro que estava lhe devendo. - Omg como eu sou sortuda.

-Tyler eu quero mais dinheiro, afinal não é você que vai ter que aguentar o Edward lhe fazendo perguntas. -como ela é vaca,eu sempre soube que ela era falsa mais não pensei que era tanto.

-Isso já é mais do que suficiente pra você ficar com essa boca fechada. -a mais esses dois me pagam.

Esses dois vão saber qual o melhor remédio pra tosse (N/A: Minha mãe sempre fala isso quando alguém apronta pra cima dela), meu baby celular com filmadora de última geração vai entrar em ação, quero ver a cara de tacho deles quando eu colocar esse vídeo no telão do acampamento mexeu com meu irmão e com a minha melhor amiga mexeu comigo.

**Bella Pov.**

Todos os meus momentos com Edward passavam como flashes em meus pensamentos, como o nosso amor foi acabar tão rápido?A parte que mais me machucou foi ele não ter lembrado dos nossos dia felizes enquanto estava beijando aquela bruxa, eu não devia ter me doado demais a esse amor maluco.

Agora estou aqui sozinha no lugar onde esse mal começou, estou morrendo de raiva dele e principalmente do meu pobre coração tolo que acreditou que ele realmente me amava que acreditou que pela primeira vez na vida eu poderia ter um amor verdadeiro.

Se minha história de amor com Edward tivesse continuado ele seria o primeiro amor da minha vida, o meu primeiro beijo foi com ele e as minhas primeiras juras de amor foram pra ele. Não estou exagerando eu nunca sai com um menino, eu sempre fui a garota tímida que andava com livros na minha antiga cidade,tinha apenas uma amiga chamada Charlotte que sempre esteve comigo até os últimos dias em que fiquei na cidade.

Aos 16 anos me mudei para Forks, pois meu pai foi convidado para ser o xerife da cidade e iria receber bem por isso, meu primeiro convite para sair com um menino foi nessa cidade, meu amor que era até então meu inimigo eu conheci aqui, a minha primeira desilusão foi aqui.

Eu só comecei a ter amigos e conversar com todos da escola quando eu conheci minhas melhores amigas Alice e Rosalie Cullen, foram às únicas que me ensinaram a ser forte e a lutar pelo o que eu quero sem ter medo de fraquejar ou de errar o mais importante que elas me ensinaram foi a não sofrer por coisas que não valem apena.

Eu sei que ficar aqui me lamentando, não vai adiantar em nada...

-Bella?- putz com tantos lugares por ai ele tinha que escolher justo esse?

-Anda me seguindo agora?-falei sarcástica.

-Bella vamos conversar, por favor?-disse Edward.

-Edward faz um favor pra mim?-falei pra ele.

-Claro tudo, o que é?-Perguntou ele.

-Me esquece!-disse e me virei olhando pro rosto dele.

-Bella me escuta!-disse ele.

-Fala de uma vez eu não tenho nada pra fazer mesmo! –disse com raiva.

-Bella eu não beijei a Jessica, estava lá fora te esperando quando ela apareceu, eu achei que fosse você, me desculpe estava muito escuro e eu logo parei de beijar ela porque não era você ali. -Disse Edward parecendo sincero.

-Edward me desculpe mais ao mesmo tempo em que soa verdadeiro, você me traiu foi sem querer mais mesmo assim. -eu disse

O celular de Edward começou a tocar

**Edward Pov.**

A Bella acreditava em mim podia ver em seus olhos, mas ela tinha medo de se machucar, como eu posso ser burro, se naquele momento tivesse uma arma na minha frente eu juro eu teria me matado pela dor que causei a Bella.

No momento que ela está quase me falando o que ela sente meu celular começa a tocar acho que grudei chiclete na cruz, Argh!

-Alô. -disse eu numa voz de tédio.

-Oi irmãozinho!-disse Alice toda alegre.

-Fala Ali, eu estou com pressa!-disse um pouco irritado.

-Será que você e a Bella, que eu sei que está com você pode vir aqui no refeitório, tenho uma surpresa para vocês. -se eu bem conhecia Alice ela devia estar dando pulinhos agora.

-Tá bom. -eu disse,será que ela descobriu algo ?

**Bella Pov.**

Edward parecia arrependido, mas eu não agüentaria ser traída novamente por ele e, portanto não queria me iludir com suas falsas promessas de amor. Sei que posso estar cometendo o maior erro da minha vida,mas prefiro fazer isso a sofrer novamente e sentir essa dor horrível no meu peito.

-Bella eu preciso que você venha comigo agora. -disse Edward com a voz meio tremula.

-Por que eu deveria?-disse desconfiada.

-Você quer realmente saber o que aconteceu aquela noite então venha comigo. -disse ele apressado.

-Edwar. -ele me beijou e me vez esquecer toda a raiva que estava sentindo.

-Escuta eu sei que não deveria fazer isso, mas se realmente não der certo o que Alice está armando eu prometo nunca mais falar com você. –disse ele fazendo minha dor aumentar.

-Er. certo.-foi a única coisa que disse.

-Vamos logo então. -disse Edward me puxando pela mão.

**Alice Pov.**

Estava tudo pronto para o Tyler e a Jessica serem desmascarados a única coisa que faltava eram os meus pombinhos lindos. Liguei para o celular do Edward,pois sabia que ele estaria co irmão sempre foi um cara com ego enorme usava as garotas que nem papel quando elas não prestavam mais ele as jogava fora,mas com Bella é diferente nunca vi meu irmão sofrer tanto com um termino de um rolo,nunca vi ele chorar na minha frente porque ele sempre guardava seus sentimentos pra si.

Pela primeira vez eu senti que o amor que meu irmão sentia pela minha melhor amiga era verdadeiro e tive que tomar providências para essa linda história de amor não acabar desse jeito triste. Estava tudo pronto o painel já estava instalado na praça de eventos e todos os campistas já estavam no local só faltava Edward e Bella.

Estava olhando e direção aos dormitórios e avistei os meus pombinhos chegando de mãos dadas, mas logo a Bella tirou suas mãos dele e se afastou, mas eu pude ver o quanto ela sofria em ter tomado a atitude de se separar dele.

-Bom agora que já estão todos aqui é hora do show!-disse eu falando no microfone.

**Bella Pov.**

Foi difícil me separar de Edward mais eu não queria sofrer de novo, Alice estava armando algo isso eu tinha certeza.

-Bom agora que já estão todos aqui é hora do show!-disse Alice ligando o painel.

Quando a imagem começou a passar eu não acreditei, o amor da minha vida não estava mentindo quando disse que beijou Jéssica sem querer ele sempre me amou e realmente havia mudado como eu fui boba continuei a prestar atenção no telão.

-Jessica aqui está à outra parte do dinheiro que estava lhe devendo. -disse Tyler o meu melhor amigo entregando o dinheiro a ela.

-Tyler eu quero mais dinheiro, afinal não é você que vai ter que aguentar o Edward lhe fazendo perguntas. -sabia que ela não prestava mais não sabia que ela era capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas.

-Isso já é mais do que suficiente pra você ficar com essa boca fechada. -repetiu ele

Depois disso o vídeo acabou e eu olhei para Edward e tive a certeza ele era o homem da minha vida, o cara que demorou para aparecer, mas que apareceu na hora certa.

-Meu amor me desculpa eu não devia ter desconfiado de você, eu te amo. -disse abraçando Edward.

-Querida você não teve culpa se eu tivesse no seu lugar eu também acharia isso – disse ele levantando meu rosto e me beijando.

Dias depois...

**Edward Pov.**

Agora que todos sabiam que Bella era minha nada mais me importava, estávamos indo embora daqui a uma semana e eu estava aproveitando cada segundo com o meu mar de chocolates não nós fossemos nos separar, mas depois que começar a escola vamos ter horários pra nos encontrar e não vai poder ser todo dia como aqui no acampamento.

Estava indo para nossa clareira porque eu já estava morrendo de saudades, entrei aos poucos na trilha e encontrei a pior cena de todas, foi naquela hora que eu percebi que meu mundo podia desmoronar...

**N/A: **Podem abaixar as facas e não me batam eu sei que demorei muito para postar o penúltimo capítulo, mas tenho motivos para não te postado todo esse tempo, vou citar os motivos:

**1º** Tive que estudar pacas para as prova (consegui passar de ano #weee)

**2º **Minha inspiração tinha evaporado e só agora ela voltou (depois de comer muito chocolate: D)

**3º **Tomei conta da minha vó que ficou doente, mas graças a Deus ela está linda e bela como antes =D

**4º** Preguiça (não vão me bater, mas depois de tanto estudar Física e Matemática minha cabeça não tava prestando pra mais nada): S

Mas eu queria dizer que ainda amo vcs de mais e que o último capítulo vai estar prontinho na terça, eu sei que é muito tempo mais eu peço a colaboração de vcs.

Quem acompanha minhas outras fics fiquem tranqüilos que eu irei voltar a escrever e prometo não ficar mais tanto tempo afastada daqui: D

**Respondendo as Reviews:**

**CarolCullen18**: já está aqui mais um capitulo pra você desculpe a demora.

**Gabi Pattinson**: é realmente a Bella fez mal em não ouvir o Edward, mas se eu tivesse um namorado e descobrisse isso eu também não ia querer explicação nenhuma. Bom aqui está mais um capitulo quentinho espero que vc é o próximo capitulo ;**


End file.
